The Battle for Love, Kindness
by ThomasR
Summary: Thomas, a down on his luck teenager, will find one of his deepest wishes fulfilled, unfortunately, not before he learns of an evil threatening both his world, and another.
1. Chapter 1, Thomas Rhoades

**The Battle for Love, Kindness**

**Thank you for reading, all OCs belong to me, and all ponies belong to Hasbro.  
**

Chapter 1

Thomas fell to the bottom of the pool as he exhaled as much air as he could, slowly sinking to the bottom. If he could, he thought, he would sit at the bottom of the pool for as long as he wanted, just thinking about whatever came to his mind.

This was one of his escapes, his way of trying to leave behind everything around him, just to find peace. The other was watching My Little Pony, that was the one that allowed him to escape the most. The cartoon ponies that bounced to life on his computer screen seemed to be the only things that ever brought him happiness anymore.

His mother hardly looked at him due to his more than successful brother making so many accomplishments, she hardly ever gave him a passing glance.

His lungs began caving in and he rushed to the surface to breathe again. His black hair covering most of his face as he breached the surface and filled his lungs with air again. He decided it was time to get out, and went for the pool box next to the door. He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off as the door opened revealing his brother.

"Thomas, mom says it's time to eat," he said as he looked down just in time to see the dog leave for the yard

"I'll be there in a minute, Jason." Thomas replied

Jason stared at Thomas' long, black hair, noticing the oddity in it.

"Your streak is getting bigger you know, " Jason said with a tone of concern, "are you under any stress, the doctor said that if you don't watch yourself, your going to go grey really soon."

Thomas grabbed the part of his hair that was grey, but in the light it looked silver. He turned around and said, "I'm not under any stress," he said with a tone of annoyance, "You don't need to worry about me you know?"

Jason sighed and said, "I know, I just worry about you sometimes, it's not easy being the big brother you know? I worry about you a lot."

Thomas chuckled to himself before he said, "I know, I'm just getting in your hair a little is all", as he said that he walked up to his brother and put him in a choke-hold while he gave him a noogie.

Even though Thomas was younger than Jason, he was about an inch and a half taller than him

As he was doing so their mother called out to them, "Boys, hurry up and get in here, the foods getting cold!" She said it almost as if she was furious that they weren't in earlier.

"Sorry mom," Jason yelled into the house, "Hurry up dude or she might just get the bat!"

After changing, Thomas sat at the table with his family, Jason, the eldest , Annalise the youngest, and their mother, Katherine. The four were eating in silence until their mother spoke up, "Thomas, I hope you stopped watching that children's show like I told you."

A little back story here, Thomas and his mother never really got along, and when she found out that what he was watching, it only worsened the flames between them.

"It's bad enough it's a kids show, but it will ruin your mind." She said this knowing full well that Annalise watched it about as much as Thomas did.

"Why can't you just let me do what I want", he questioned with a tone on the border of anger, "Anna watches it as much as I do." Even though he didn't want to bring the others into this, he was trying to make a point.

"Do not bring your sister into this", she said in a furious and loud voice that made Anna flinch, she looked directly at her and said, "Look what you've done, you made me scare her! Go upstairs and I swear to god if I find you watching that show again I will take away everything from you."

She said the last sentence as Thomas made his way upstairs, he found his door and slammed it behind him. He locked the door and slumped to the floor. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He wiped his eyes on his shirt and went to his desk to turn on his computer. He unlocked his door and went to the bathroom while his computer started up. He looked into the mirror and noticed he had a bit of dirt under one eye. He bent down and cupped some water to splash on his face.

Then he looked back at his eyes, His dis-colored eyes, he never liked his eyes, only because they made him look weird. One eye was a light blue, almost like the sky, while the other was a tint of green. He sighed and went back to his desk to turn on his computer screen.

Behind the screen he noticed a small box with colorful wrapping on it. He grew curious as to what it was and picked it up. He noticed the card on the side that said his name. He opened it up to find a birthday card that said,

"Thomas, thanks for being the greatest brother anyone could have wished for. Happy Birthday."

Thomas could feel the tears welling up again, but this time, he let them fall, a steady stream of tear ran down his face as he opened the box. When he opened it fully, he saw a fluff of pink and yellow as he reached in to pick it up. He didn't even need to look at it fully, he already knew what it was. A small figure of Fluttershy, his favorite pony, from his favorite show.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, of the first part, of a very long story. Reviews would be wonderful as I could always use some creative criticism.**

**The next chapter should be out soon as it is already half written. Thanks, and Brohoof /)**


	2. Chapter 2, Mike and Alex

**A/N: reviews, I'm happy at least people read my stuff. I feel at least a bit accomplished. Before I get to any of the good parts, I'm just gonna let you know now, I may see, cruel in later chapters, but it's only because I feel like the person's character development deserves it. Anyway, thanks for reading! **

Chapter 2: Mike

Another bit of back story, Jason was not always the happiest person in the house hold, at school they would bully him because of his small stature, he would often come home either bruised or bleeding, which made his family worry with each day.

This was before Thomas and Jason went to the same school. Once Thomas got there it was a whole different story.

Jason came home with less and less bruises every day, due to Thomas intimidating anyone who used to bully him.

His mother, however thought that it was due to her calling their parents and telling them to make their kids stop.

After this, Jason and Thomas had a deep bond that they thought nothing could break.

Thomas simply stared at the small pony in his hands as he let the tears flow down his cheeks and off of his nose, then onto the desk.

His computer made a sound that meant it was fully on and he snapped out of his trance.

He logged on and immediately opened the internet, and his computer journal.

"June 28, 2012, Nothing to exciting happened today, mom had her fit of rage, I leave, and Jason reminds me of why he's my brother."

He looked down at Fluttershy and began to feel the tears well up again. He closed the journal and went on the internet to watch videos for about an hour, then he went to bed.

That night, Thomas had a dream, it was interesting to say the least. He was laying on his back, in a meadow that seemed to stretch out for miles. He looked at the sky and noticed that the clouds weren't clouds, they were _. How strange he thought.

He got up to get a better view and noticed someone walking along the meadow. He tried calling out to them, but he couldn't speak, he tried getting their attention by jumping up and down, but that failed to.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, the sky turned from blue to a deep shade of red as a dragon looking figure flew down from it. It approached the other figure who just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Thought the two were a ways away, Thomas could hear them whispering about something. Then they both turned to him and their eyes glowed a dark red. Thomas looked down to see that the grass was rising to entangle his legs. He tried to move but couldn't, while the human figure walked towards him.

He stood completely still while the figure grabbed his head and brought it towards them. He could just barely see the persons face, due to dream vision being mostly blurry. The figure mouthed some word but he couldn't hear them.

He woke up in a cold sweat, quickly moving his upper body up to get a look at his surroundings. His room, no weird clouds, no plains, and no dragons. He made a heavy sigh and laid back down in his bed. He kept thinking about what that person had said to him, but he couldn't remember. Eventually, he did fall asleep again.

Saturday, his mom wouldn't be home, and Jason would be at work. Thomas didn't start his job as early, his started at one o'clock. He looked at the clock, 10:30, slept in really late, again. He got up, went to the bathroom, turned on the sink, and splashed some water on his face. After drying off, he looked in the mirror and gasped. His streak had grown over night. His eyes widened with astonishment and worry. He let out a very heavy sigh as he walked back to his room and put a new shirt on.

He heard noises as he walked down the stairs, he figured Anna was watching TV. He got to the kitchen and grabbed a croissant and a glass of milk. He sat at the table and sighed again, only just a bit softer this time, not wanting to worry his sister.

After breakfast, he went back upstairs, got his house keys, wallet and cell phone. He walked into the loft where Anna was watching TV,

"Anna, I'm heading out to see Michael, when mom comes back from her yoga tell her where I went", he said trying to hides behind the wall so she wouldn't see his hair

"Okay, tell Mike I said hi', she replied, "oh, and Jason says to watch your stress levels, he went to check on you this morning because he heard you grunting in your sleep last night."

He cursed under his breath and said, "Alright, see you later.

"Bye!" she yelled as he walked through the door.

He locked the door and started walking to Michaels house, who also happens to be a brony. After about a ten minute walk he finally arrived at Mike's house. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a young boy,

"Hi Thomas,' he said, "how are you today?" he asked in a high pitch voice

"Hey, Alex, I've been good," he replied

"I take it you're here to see Mike huh?"

"Eeyup," he replied imitating Big Mac. Alex chuckled and let Thomas inside.

"Mike! Get your white butt down here before I bring it down here!" Thomas yelled up the stairs making sure Mike would hear him

"Alright, just give me a minute geez!" Mike rushed down the stairs and nearly body slammed into Thomas before he stepped out of the way leading Mike into the wall behind him.

"Ow." Mike mumbled as he slid down the wall

"That's what you get for trying to body slam me"

"Let's just go already"

"Have it your way, see you Alex!"

"Bye, have fun!' Alex replied

"So, where to?" Thomas asked before he strapped himself into Mikes van

"Where do you think? We're meeting up with everyone else at the mall, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot" Thomas chuckled before they drove off to meet with the rest of their friends at the mall, not knowing what would await them when they returned home.

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer than expected to write this chapter, I'm not the most mentally stable right now, but at least I can write. The next chapter will unfortunately take a bit longer because it just an idea write now, but it should be here within a week. Thanks for reading, and brohoof /)**


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting a Stranger

Chapter 3

While driving towards the mall, Mike and Thomas began talking about the usual things they would talk about, how much they hated school and were glad it was summer, their plan for finding girlfriends, and my little pony, though, that was last on the list.

After about fifteen minutes they got there, Mike parked his van, and they both walked to the mall.

On entrance they turned to see a table with two other people at it, they recognized them immediately.

"Lisa! Matthew! What's up guys?" Mike yelled from across the food court

"Oh hey Mike, hi Thomas" Lisa replied before taking a sip from her drink, "We've just been waiting for you sorry asses before we got going," she said with a sneer

"Sorry about that, Mike was busy doing who knows what," Thomas said while looking at Mike, "But, now that we're all here, let's get going"

Lisa and Matthew got up from their seats and they all started walking towards the back of the mall. They eventually made their way towards the movie theater when Matt said,

"So, what are we gonna go see? I for one want to go see the Avengers"

"Avengers sounds good, anyone object," Thomas asked, "No? Avengers it is then."

Everyone went to the front, bought their tickets and snacks, and went to see their movie.

Back at Thomas' house, a light shown from under the bed in Thomas' room, revealing a small silhouette of a girl.

After the light dies down, she pokes her head out from under the bed, looking to see if there is any danger. Realizing there is none, she scoots back under the bed awaiting the arrival of a certain someone,

Who just so happens to be on his way from the mall.

"See you, how about tomorrow?" Mike asked as he left Thomas at his home

"Sure, I'll bring over some games, that sound good?" Thomas replied

"Hell Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Mike said as he closed the window and drove off.

Thomas smiled and waved as Mike drove off. He turned around and opened the door. He walked in and noticed noises coming from upstairs, and a note on the table.

"Thomas,

Left with Anna to go see a musical, Jason will be home soon, there's food in the fridge.

Mom"

Thomas sighed with a smile. He was home alone until Jason came back, and even then Jason wouldn't interrupt him. He went upstairs, got his IPod, sat down on his bed, and started his My little Pony marathon. It would have been perfect, he had a soda from the fridge, a piece of pizza, and every episode of MLP. It would have been perfect, if he didn't hear a quiet sneeze under his bed.

After he heard it, his eyes widened a bit as he looked to the side of his bed. He slowly shifted his body there as he looked underneath. He strained his eyes to the darkness under his bed to see a curled up figure that shifted slightly. He jolted back as he reached for something to defend himself with.

"Okay, you have about five seconds before I raise hell on you! Get out from under my bed, stick your hands in the air, and slowly walk out!" Thomas yelled at the stranger under his bed. He heard shuffling under his bed before he heard them say,

"P...pl... please don't hurt me, I..I'll leave, j..just, if..if you wouldn't mind, cl..close your eyes please?"

"Aaaand, why would I do that, huh?"

"B...be...because, um, I..I'm not, wearing...anything."

His eyes went even wider, not only because the stranger said they weren't wearing any clothes, but also because their voice was quiet and soft. Not really the voice of someone who was trying to rob you.

"Uh, uhm..." the words wouldn't quite come out of his mouth at the astonishment that just occurred.

After about what seemed like five minutes, he finally spoke up,

"Uh...ok, here's how its gonna go down, I will toss you some clothes, you will get out, and I will then walk you out of here, okay?"

"O...okay"

He then got off his bed still holding whatever he had, which he now saw was a lamp. He slowly walked over to his closet with his front facing the bed. He quickly got some random clothes from the closet and threw them to the bed. He saw a pale, slightly skinny arm reach out slowly, and quickly snatch them from the floor.

He hears the stranger shuffle trying to get the clothes on. After another minute, the shuffling stops.

"O...okay, I'm ready" the stranger slowly made their way to the edge of the bed. Thomas simply stood still, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen, just not how he exactly expected it to. He saw the person had light pink hair, and light blue eyes, on top of that, it was a girl, a very, very beautiful girl, so thought Thomas.

"Uh…uhm," once again, Thomas was flabbergasted, "You, you're not here to rob me, are you?"

"N…no, I…I'm sorry for startling you, I didn't mean to" she shuffled her and gave him a puppy dog face that made him blush. He turned away and thought,

"Wow, she's adorable!"

"Uhm, wh... what are you doing here?"

"I...I was, um, looking for someone, but I can leave if... if you want"

"Why does she remind me of someone? I know I've seen her before, but where?" he thought as he turned to look back at her.

His phone rang in his pocket, he didn't take his eyes off of her as he pulled it out and looked to see who was calling, it was Mike.

"Hello?"

_"Thomas, you need to get here, now, the craziest thing just popped up, like literally, popped"_

"Yeah, um, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, I have a, sort of, an intruder?"

He could hear talking in the background, "Mike, give me the phone"

_"Thomas?"_

"Yes? Who is this?"

_"For now you will call me Tiffany, okay?"_

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Thomas yelled in frustration, "First some random girl decides to streak in my room, and now I'm on the phone with some random girl that I am ninety percent certain Mike picked up off the street!"

_"Thomas! Calm down and listen to me!_

The sternness in her voice caused him to stop.

_"Who is there with you?"_

"Th...this random girl with pink hair, why?"

_"Give her the phone"_

"What, but...but I"

_"Now Thomas"_

Reluctantly, Thomas handed the phone to the girl before stepping back immediately after.

"H...hello?"

_"Fluttershy?" _Thomas thought his eyes couldn't get any wider.

"If what that girl on the phone said is correct, then that means... Flutt..." was all he thought before he passed out.

"Twilight?"

_"What happened, I heard a thud. Is everything alright?"_

"Um, yes, it's just that, this boy, he sort of, fainted."

_"Mike, he fainted."_

_"Give me five minutes, we'll be over there shortly okay?"_

"O...okay, bye." She put the phone down on the desk as she leaned over Thomas' body, "I do hope he's okay."

**A/N and there you have chapter 3, much longer than the others, but oh well. Please comment on what you like, what you dont like, creative criticism is always welcome. Thanks again, and brohoof /)**


End file.
